S'Winter/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing the sun, the pans down to the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Lawrence: (Humming) So, what are you boys thinking of doing today? (Camera shows Phineas and Ferb literally standing on their heads) Phineas: Uh...we don't know...it's too hot to think... Lawrence: Yeah, mom and I are getting rid of a few old things at the antique store, but I think I've got just what you need. A snow cone machine just like when I was a kid! Phineas: How does it work? Lawrence: Well, you pour the ice in here, you give it a crank, add some syrup, and Bob's your uncle; Snow cones for everyone Linda: Honey? We need to go. The antique show closes in just 12 hours. Lawrence: Okay, kids. I'll leave you in charge of the machine. And be easy on your sister? She's been a bit on edge lately. (The car pulls out of the driveway while Candace looks on in suspicion) Phineas: Wow. Snow in July. (Angelic chorus) That's it! I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna need a lot more ice. Candace: What is all this? Phineas: It's a snow cone! You want some? Candace: You mean crushed ice covered blue carbs? Lame. Phineas: Maybe Perry wants some. Hey, where's Perry? (Cut to Perry, who puts on his fedora and goes down the secret entrance to his lair) Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. I'll get right to it. This time, we're worried about Doofenshmirtz buying laser pointers. I mean, 2 or 3 of them would be fine, but he just put in an order for 18,000 ''of them?! Only a crazed, evil and diabolical mind would do that. Sure you'll know what to do, Agent P. ''(In the backyard; Ferb is adding more ice cubes complete with fans blowing) Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Phineas: Hey, Isabella. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We're making S'Winter! Isabella: S'Winter? Ferb: It's a unique logic-defying amalgam of Winter and Summer. Phineas: Why have snow in the winter when it's too cold to enjoy it? Isabella: You guys are gonna need some help. (Whistles; the Fireside Girls appear to help) (Cut to Candace) Candace: I think cheerleaders are overrated anyway. I mean, being gorgeous and popular? Does that matter in the real world--? What is going on out there?! (Cut to the backyard) Phineas: Woah! This looks great! (In Candace's room, Candace struggles to open the window and manages to do so while letting in the overflowing snow) (Song: "S'Winter") Candace: (Grunting, Pants) Phineas! What's going on here?! Phineas: It's summer and winter together. It's S'Winter! Well, there's snow on the ground, there's sleigh bells all around But the sun's beating down 'Cause it's S'Winter It's ski and snowball fight time, and also fly a kite time Cold and sunny, yes, that's right I'm talking about S'Winter Adyson/Isabella/Gretchen: It's a S'Winter S'Wonderland, unusual and grand You can freeze while you get tanned Because it's S'Winter (Ba, ba) (X6) Talkin' 'bout S'Winter It's so S'Winter Phineas: Some people call it "Wummer"! Candace: I'm calling Mom, you know. (dials phone but stops when she sees Jeremy) Jeremy? Jeremy: Hey, Candace. You want to go skiing? Candace: Oh, I'd love to, but, uh, but I am so afraid of heights. Jeremy: Bummer. Well, see you later, then. Dee Dee, wait up! Candace: (Gasps) Dee Dee? (dials phone) Stacy? Who's Dee Dee? A Swedish exchange student?! I gotta go. Hey, wait for me! Let me through! Let me through! Oh, out of my way! (Grumbling) My brothers are just driving me crazy! Vanessa: (Scoffs) You should try spending an hour with my dad sometime. Candace: (Screams) Oh, I had no idea this thing was so high! (Gasps) There. Great. Here we go. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! No, no, no, no-o-o-o-o-o-o! Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.! Doofenshmirtz: As soon as he walks through that front door, no more Perry the Platypus. (Piano playing) It's genius, right? (sees Agent P) Oh-- Oh, I told Nancy to keep the back door locked! (Clears throat; At tape recorder) Note to self; My evil deed for tomorrow. Fire the maid. (At Perry) What are you looking at? Not so fast, Perry the Platypus. Don't worry, it's not what you think. It's my special recipe for quick-hardening chocolate! Between you and me, my popularity has plummeted to an all-time low. But everybody loves chocolate! What if I could recreate chocolate in my own image? Behold! The Melt-inator 6500! Powered by thousands of laser pointers! It has a melting capacity...of 7''. That's on a scale of 1-5, so that's a big number. Here. Watch this. Collect my harvest through the city streets, where it will be processed with my secret ingredients to produce the most irresistible confection in the Tri-State Area. Now do you understand what you are up against? Come on, you didn't get any of that? You didn't get any of that? ''(Sighs) Okay, I will start again. First of all, my popularity is an all-time low. You got that, right? Okay. Then-- (In the backyard) Candace: Alright. That should do it. I'll just walk all the way up to the top. Nothing will stand in my way. Why is it so dark out here? (A horse and sleigh ram her head) Ow! Oh, that hurts! Wait a minute. I got it! (has Buford ride her up the mountain) he-ee-ee-ee (Candace happy and smile). (Cut back to Doofenshmirtz and Agent P) Doofenshmirtz: ...With my Melt-inator 6500. There. Did you get it that time? (Sighs) Well, I'm not going over it again. Time to get started. At this very moment, the world's largest chocolate bar is passing through town on the way to The Smithsonian, but it will never arrive! In 5, 4, 3-- (Sighs) 2 1/2, 2 1/4. Is that it? Is that--you're not going to do anything? You're just going to stand there like a dead fish? I'm giving you a chance to do something here! Oh, this used to be more fun. 1 1/2, 1 1/4! You know, in some cultures, it's considered rude not to particip-- (Agent P kicks Doofenshmirtz) Ugh! Perry the Platypus? But how did you-- (Gasps) You ate your own heinie? (Grunting) I must aim it quickly! (Aims it at the world's largest chocolate bar, but Perry cranks up the speed, making Doofenshmirtz crash into Perry and the Melt-inator aim at the Flynn-Fletcher car) Lawrence: (On screen) Oh, the kids are going to love this Austrian-style cuckoo clock. Oh, I wish you'd let me buy the large one. (The Melt-inator fires, melting the tires of the car and making Linda scream) Lawrence: Maybe we should pull over and see what's going on. That's peculiar. Linda: Good thing we also bought those 4 spare tires, huh? (Back in S'Winter, Buford and Candace make it to the top) Candace: Thanks, Buford. (Gives him a treat) Now all I need to do is find my Jeremy. Oh no! He's talking to Dee Dee! I gotta put a stop to this! Oh, Jeremy! (slips on the ice) Wait! Jeremy! Jeremy: Who's that? Candace: (Screams as she falls off a cliff) Why does this keep happening to me? (lands in the water and one of the fishermen pulls her up now frozen) Fisherman: Too scrawny. Throw it back. (does so) Jeremy: Wow, Dee Dee! You're a great skier! (Candace gets angry and makes the ice melt, and collides with Phineas and Ferb skiing, making her scream) Phineas: Hey, Candace! Glad you could join us! This is gonna be great! (she screams at this; they then run into a snowman but Candace gets hit) How did that miss us? (They then run into a tree, which hits Candace) Well, that's just weird. Hold on! (They then freefall making Candace scream and land on Ferb) That's the spirit! (screams as they land on a sled track) 'Scuse me, Bob. Pardon me, Bob. One side, Bob. Whoopsy Daisy. There we go. It's a bobsled. (They then go down a ramp and Phineas notices that Candace is missing) Uh, have you seen Candace? (notices Candace under the sled) Oh, hey! Here she is! You rock, Candace! I didn't even know that was possible. (They then bounce off a hot-air balloon and over some clouds) Hey, look! A cloud angel! (They then bounce off the balloon in a different direction) Now this is what I call free-styling! (They land on the first place podium and the crowd cheers) People: Nice run, guys!/Totally awesome! Jeremy: Wow, that was really cool. Candace: (Snorts) Really. Jeremy: You're quite the S'Winter athlete. By the way, have you met Dee Dee? Candace: (annoyingly) I don't believe I've had the pleasure. D. D.: Derek Dukensson. But you can call me D. D. Candace: Oh, nice to meet you, D. D. (giggles; the car horn honks) Mom and Dad? Back already? This is going to be the bestest day ever! (runs off) (Cut back to D.E. Inc) Doofenshmirtz: You almost foiled my plan! Luckily, I had an extra can of sticky string to subdue you with. Oops, I forgot to plug it in. I always wait 'till the last minute 'cause it takes a lot of power. (plugs it in, only for the electricity to go out in Danville and making S'Winter melt) People: (Clamoring and moaning in disappointment) ''Aw, man!... '''Isabella:' Hey, everybody! My Mom's got hot chocolate! (People cheering) (Cut to Candace) Candace: Mom! Dad! Hee-ee-ee-ee... Look at what Phineas and Ferb did to the backyard! Lawrence: (grunting) Just a second, Candace! Candace: Hurry, hurry! Come on, come on! They used a snow cone machine to build -- Lawrence: Oh, do you mind opening the door for us? (The snow floods out the gate) Lawrence: Well honey, what do you think? Candace: Mom, Dad! Hurry up! It's a mixture of Winter and Summer! (closes eyes) They call it: S'Winter. Lawrence: I'd think that'd be "Wummer", wouldn't it? (Stunned, Candace looks over to see Phineas and Ferb at the normal snow cone machine; The giant cuckoo clock chimes, and the bird smashes through the window) Phineas: You know what, Ferb? Today was the best S'Winter day ever. (At Candace) Last chance, Candace. Candace: (Splats face into snow cone) Phineas: Oh! There you are, Perry. End Credits (Song: "S'Winter") It's ski and snowball fight time, and also fly a kite time Cold and sunny, yes, that's right I'm talking about S'Winter Adyson/Isabella/Gretchen: It's a S'Winter S'Wonderland, unusual and grand You can freeze while you get tanned Because it's S'Winter (Ba, ba) (X6) Talkin' 'bout S'Winter It's so S'Winter Category:Transcripts Category:S